Life
by crystal-stare
Summary: The Get Backers were having a slow day until one girl came and changed all that... (1st fic)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers so don't blame me if I get something wrong. But I do own the new characters.  
  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1 (gee.. how original)  
  
"Ban-chan! Hara heta!{1} " Ginji complained "Urusay Kono Baka! {2}" Ban shouted back, it was more or less an ordinary day in Honk Tonk but business for the Get Backers, if possible, slower "I am still waiting for the money you two" Paul said looking over the newspaper he was reading "we had no cases for the past 5 days so we cant pay our debt" Ban told Paul "Patience is a virtue, Ban" Kazuki said, smiling. For an odd reason Kazuki, Jubei, Himiko and Shido were at the Honk Tonk, "you should keep your hopes up if you want something to happen, Ban" Ban, who was already as much annoyed as one person can be, stood up and shouted "You know what Thread Spool?! Why don't you just shut up! You are not the one waiting here for nothing! You are not the one who has been sitting here for 5 days in a row waiting for something to happen!!" Ginji turned into Tare-Ginji hid behind a chair and said "Ban-chan oregai yamete kure" "I told you to SHUT UP Ginji!!!"  
  
Somewhat on cue, Hevn came in "Its amazing how loud you can make your voice, Ban" "Do we have a case, Hevn-san?" Ginji asked eagerly "Yes we do" Hevn said happily "but the client needs all of you" she added looking at Ginji to Shido who was at the other side of the room "All of us?" Shido asked "Don't ask me why" Hevn said, shrugging "Our client insisted that she would come here at 1:30 pm" "Wait! Time out!" Ban said making the letter 'T' with his hands "Our client is a she?" "Yes and she will be here in half an hour".  
  
20 minutes later...."Master" Natsumi said appearing behind the counter all of a sudden "Do you think we should make some coffee just in case?" "I don't think she will order anything" Jubei said "Anyway" Himiko interrupted "Is this a first?" "A first what?" Ginji asked back "A first that the client is a she?" "Yes or No, it really doesn't matter" Ban interrupted.  
  
10 minutes later.... "Do you think she will be late?" Kazuki asked Hevn "I doubt" she answered. The door opened and came in a light brown haired woman, her eyes were icy blue and she was wearing a cream colored dress that was 2 in. above her knee along with a cream colored sweater with blue highlights and black boots, Hevn immediately stood up at the sight of her and said "Konichiwa Arisu-chan" "Hello Hevn-san" "Everyone" Hevn said calling the attention of everyone "This is Arisu, she is our client" Arisu gave a small wave and said "Konichiwa" everyone was blankly staring at her, except Jubie of course, "Arisu" Hevn said breaking the silence "These two are the Get Backers" pointing at Ban and Ginji "along with Kazuki, Jubei, Himiko aka lady poison and Shido" "do you mind if I explain first or should I go straight to the point?" Arisu asked politely as she sat down on a chair nearest to Hevn "I think you should go straight to the point" Himiko said "fine by me" Arisu answered with a small smile "I need something.... Or better yet someone retrieved" Arisu started "That person has been gone for a month and I want that person back" "And exactly where can the person be found?" Jubei asked "that's another thing..." Arisu started "Hold on!" Ban interrupted "how much is the pay?" he asked staring at her "Um....." Arisu was doing some quick thinking "2.5 million yen each" she finally said. Ban's mouth dropped and everyone continued to stare at her, and, yes, except Jubei because he is blind....  
  
Translations: {1} Hara Heta – I am hungry  
  
{2} Urusay kono baka – Shut up you idiot 


	2. The Condition

Disclaimer: like I said in the first one.. I do not own Get Backers and I am a newbie so please don't sue me!...  
  
Chapter 2: The Condition  
  
"So when do we start?" Kazuki asked "wait.." Arisu said looking at everyone, her eyes started to show concern "there is one condition before I actually pay" "and what would that condition be?" Jubei asked. Arisu took a deep breath and said "I have to come with you guys", everyone was dumfounded, they were just plainly staring at her as though she was crazy "you have got to be kidding" Shido said "Either that you want to commit suicide" Himiko said as she stood up "No, I am not joking around" Arisu said plainly, her icy blue eyes stared to show both anger and concern. Tare- Ginji started to wave his arms up and down frantically and said "You have got to be joking!! It will be to dangerous for you to handle!!" "I just want to see with my own two eyes what happened to the missing person and is they are alright" she said "Well...." Ban started "If you are willing to take the risk" "Yes, I am" "Then you can come, Arisu". Everyone's attention was now on Ban who was smiling like there was absolutely no problem. Arisu smiled, feeling a bit more cheerful "Ban-can!!" Tare-Ginji started but Himiko stopped him by stuffing his mouth with a ham sandwich.  
  
Everyone was now standing in front of Hinky Tonk, Arisu was looking around for something "what are you looking for, Arisu" Kazuki asked, Arisu stood up after checking a stone near the plants and holding what looks like a small microphone "Someone was eavesdropping on our conversation" she said "How did you find that?" Ginji asked "I could feel a small energy wave coming from somewhere" she answered and soon crushed it. "Where exactly is this person being held?" Jubei asked "I found an old abandoned building near Infinity City or whatever it is called and I think that's where the person is", Ginji nearly tripped over his own shoes when Arisu mentioned Infinity City "Di..did you just say Infinity City??" he asked nervously "yes" Arisu answered "But you said near not in right?? Ginji asked again "Yes, near not in Infinity City" Arisu said again. They were just plainly walking until Kazuki asked "How far is our destination?" "Its just a walking distance" Arisu answered "So it wont take that long"  
  
4 ½ hours later..... "Walking distance....yeah...right" Himiko panted, Ginji collapsed (not fainted), Shido, Kazuki and Jubei were out of breath, Ban was checking if his legs wer still intct and, for an odd reason, Arisu was the only one standing "Well.. that was a walking distance for me" she said with a nervous smile.  
  
Arisu was soon looking at the old building she mentioned before. 5 minutes of rest, "So this is the place?" Shido asked "yup" Arisu answered "From the looks of it we can get in easily" Ginji said "I don't think so" Kazuki said "and why is that?" Ban asked, Kazuki was soon pointing above him and they saw a bird flying by and the moment it got near the roof... it got shot. The bird soon fell near Arisu and she knelt down to observe the bird's wound. She stood up and said "this bird wasn't shot by an ordinary gun" "Nani?{1}" Himiko said in confusion "Well, whatever the gun was it did not only shoot the bird but took a sample of its DNA" "and you know that how?" Shido asked "I have seen the results before" everybody was looking at her (again).  
  
Everyone was now looking at the old building, "So how are we going to get in?" Ginji asked "Maybe you could short circuit the security system, Ginji" Kazuki said "yes, but you forgot one thing Thread Spool" Ban said "and what would that be, Ban?" Kazuki asked "The main power switch that...." "Found it!" Arisu shouted, she was kneeling down and was brushing off dort of a small box "Go ahead, Ginji" Kazuki said, smiling "Baka.. {7}" Ban muttured...BZZZT!!! 


	3. the Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers and if I did..... I wouldn't be allowed to make this... But I own the new characters  
  
Chapter 3: The Fight  
  
As they stepped inside, they noticed that the abandoned building wasn't really abandoned at all. It was filled with tools and machinery used for science experiments. Arisu's happy and cheerful mood had evaporated, "so what now? Jubei asked "we move on and turn left at the intersection" Arisu said plainly "you never cease to amaze anyone" Shido said "How you know these things anyway?" Himiko asked Arisu didn't say anything.  
  
As they walked through the corridor, everyone besides Arisu noticed that there were unusual scratch marks on the wall "wow" Ginji said in amazement, Arisu's eyes rested on a particular scratch mark and she stopped. From the looks of the mark, whatever creature made it, had 4 claws. She soon placed her hand on where the scratch mark was "Umm.... Is there anything wrong, Arisu-chan?" Ginji asked nervously "Oh.. nothing" Arisu answered and continued to move on. Ban and Ginji lead the way followed by Arisu and Himiko then Shido, Kazuki and Jubei.  
  
They soon reached the intersection "um.... Which way do we go again?" Ginji asked "Left" Arisu said plainly "from the way you sound, you really don't want to be here" Jubei said "You don't know how much" Arisu muttered. After turning left, they started to hear voices "This is too crazy to work!" said a low voice "It is the only choice we have got" said another voice slightly higher than the other one "They are coming closer" Shido whispered "Find a place to hide in the dark areas" Arisu said quickly and they all found a spot "But it is insane!!" the voice said "We have no choice" the other one said, as the two people passed by Kazuki, he was able to catch a glimpse of the two people...  
  
"Scientists?" he thought. After the two left, the tension in the air cooled down "What are scientists doing here?" Kazuki asked "After this I will explain" Arisu said "So what now?" Himiko asked "we move on" Ban said.  
  
As they continued to move on, they soon noticed a cage, which was big enough to fit an adult, near the end. Arisu was breathing deeply as though her worst fear was coming true (and Ban wasn't using Evil eye).  
  
Before they even got close to the cage two men stopped them "What are you doing here?" One of them asked, they both dressed like they were in the military, "Nothing" Himiko said, one of them noticed Arisu, grinned and said "Looks like they wanted to return the missing Zoanthrope". Ban, Ginji, Kazuki, Jubei, Shido and Himiko's attention was now focusing on Arisu who was plainly glaring at the two men. "Arisu-chan, what do they mean by 'missing Zoanthrope'?" Ginji asked "Later" Arisu said right away "So we are just going to get that Zoanthrope you have there and be off" one of the soldiers said, pointing at Arisu, but she said "I don't think so". Ban was doing some quick thinking, one of soldiers stepped forward and before anyone knew it, Ban used the evil eye. (To scary to interpret what Ban used Shiver)  
  
The other guy, taking a moment to find it impossible for something like that to happen, brought out his gun, aimed for Arisu's head, shot and, to everyone's surprise, missed. Arisu just tilted her head and the bullet missed "Darn girl" he said "Looks like I will have to be doing this by force" he said loudly and went for Arisu.  
  
She was able to dodge the attack and she appeared right behind the guy. "Duck!" someone shouted behind them, Arisu and the others ducked and the military guy got hit by a small force of electricity, and he was soon stunned.  
  
"You were following us weren't you, Mika?" Arisu said as a girl with hazel, shoulder length, hair came out "Couldn't help it(" Mika answered. She was wearing a blue sleeveless top with blue shorts along with black wristbands, she also had scarlet eyes.  
  
"Can you blame me? You had to be so mysterious about this plan of yours" Mika said sounding a bit annoyed "Wait! Hold on! Time out!" Ban said "What in the world is going on?!" "What?!" Mika said looking shocked "You haven't told them that you are a Zoanthrope yet?!" "When we get back the 'person' then I will explain everything back at the Honky Tonk" Arisu said, as though she could read the expression on everybody's face.  
  
Mika and Arisu moved on and the rest followed "Do you have any idea what's going on, Ban-chan?" Ginji asked "Nope, no idea" Ban answered. Mika and Arisu were the ones that reached the cage first. "Uriko!!" Arisu shouted and everyone rushed to se what was Arisu shoutig about.  
  
Ban, Ginji, Kazuki, Shido and Himiko saw a girl who almost looked like Arisu but younger (13 years old, take it or leave it) was staring at them  
  
Author's note: I won't be able to make the 4th chapter due to the cramping of school books so you may have to wait for a week and 1 day just before I am able to post chapter 4. Please don't track me down and kill me. 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers (boy, that's starting to sound annoying) I own the new characters but if they sound the same in a another fan fiction feel free to tell me.  
  
Chapter 4: Secrets revealed  
  
"Big sis?!" the girl, named Uriko, said in surprise "You came! You actually came!" she said in rejoice as tears of happiness fell. "Move a side" Kazuki said as he got the bells from his hair, strings soon came out and crushed the bars on the cage that held the girl in. "So this is the person you wanted back?" Jubei asked "Yes" Arisu said with a smile.  
  
The girl stepped out of the cage and she was wearing a blue and sweater that covered her shirt but the sleeves were really (2x) long that it covered her hand, blue shorts and blue and white rubber shoes. Her light brown hair was shorter than Arisu's hair and her eyes were pale blue than icy blue.  
  
"Okay, we got the girl out now will you tell us what is happening?" Shido asked but before Arisu or Mika could answer the alarm went off Beep! Beep! "No time" Mika said urgently and started to run "Follow us" Arisu said quickly and after Mika, the rest followed.  
  
Soon, more men in military uniform came after them. "Darn!!" Mika said, hitting the door with her foot "They locked us in". Around 20 men came and blocked their way, they were prepared to fight but suddenly they were knocked out cold. "Huh? What just happened" Ginji asked "I think I know" Arisu said. Soon two more ladies came; one of them had white, shoulder length, hair and blue eyes while the other one had black, waist length, hair and black eyes.  
  
"Kotoko and Korenai, please don't tell me that you two also followed us..." Arisu said looking annoyed "actually I followed, Korenai came along ' " the girl with black hair said.  
  
Ginji, Himiko, Shido, Kazuki and Jubei were confused and Ban was really (2x) annoyed "Okay... What in the world is going on here?!?!" Ban shouted "big sis.. he is scary" Uriko said as she hid behind Arisu "Why don't we just go back to the Honky Tonk? That is where I will explain everything" Arisu said.  
  
Everyone was back at the Honky Tonk.. "Now will you tell us what is happening?" Himiko asked "Fine" Arisu said "First, this is Kotoko.." she said, pointing at the girl with black hair, who was wearing a red bandana, a white shirt with longs sleeves, a white mini skirt and combat boots "And Korenai.." pointing at the girl with white hair, who was wearing dark blue pants, a black sleeveless shirt and a cape with a hood.  
  
"As you may already know, I am a Zoanthrope.." "What is a Zoanthrope anyway?" Shido asked "A person with a animal counterpart, or some people call us beast-men" Arisu answered.  
  
Everyone, except Uriko, Maika, Kotoko and Korenai, was looking at her "The military found me as an interesting individual, for experimenting or battle, I don't know" Arisu continued "As soon as I was captured, I found out that I wasn't the only Zoanthrope" "You mean there are more of you?" Jubei interrupted "Yes, including me, there was a total no of 17 Zoanthropes that the military had, Uriko, my sister, isn't a original Zoanthrope. The military decided to try and make an artificial Zoanthrope, after the Sign, had appeared by mixing the DNA of a Zoanthrope and of a human." "The Sign?" Ginji asked "It shows that you are a true chosen Zoanthrope" Arisu answered.  
  
"The experiment was almost a success but Nagi cut off the power so Uriko would be saved, but the side affects stopped her from transforming into a complete Zoanthrope so she became a half-beast." "Who is Nagi?" Kazuki asked "She is a Zaonthrope like me but different" Arisu answered.  
  
"Mika, Kotoko and Korenai were also experimental subjects like me but they are not Zoanthropes" Ariso continued "The military found out that these three have special abilities. Mika is an element master, controlling any element for direct battle or back up. Kotoko can control the wind and sound, she can also control the weather but it depends on her mood and Korenai has the most unusual or the scariest, for some people, abilities if them all, Dark, Death and Dark Falme".  
  
Everyone became silent. Himiko and Ginji were just staring while Ban, Kazuki, Shido and Jubei was just trying to understand the situation even more. "How do you escape and Uriko gets left behind?" Kazuki asked "we all escaped including Mika, Kotoko and Korenai, but a month ago the military was able to track us down. They captured Uriko when I left to find medicine for her colds, I wasn't able to get to her on time so I wasn't able to protect her." Arisu answered.  
  
"What is your animal counterpart, Uriko?" Ginji asked "That's one thing you'll have to find out!" Uriko said jokingly "Where are the rest of the Zoanthropes?" Ban asked "We got scattered so most of us are somewhere around the world" Arisu said plainly.  
  
"Big sis.." Uriko said "you forgot to introduce them to us" "Oops.. Sorry about that" "Just get on with it" Mika said "Fine, The guy that scared you back at the old building Is Ban" "Also known as Snake man" Shido interrupted "Shut up, Monkey man!!" Ban shouted "As I was saying... That guy is Shido, then Ginji, Himiko, Jubei and Kazuki"  
  
Uriko was soon giggling as soon as she saw Kazuki, "What's so funny?" he asked "No offense.. but you look like a girl" Uriko answered despite all her giggling. Arisu placed her hand over Uriko's mouth as soon as Uriko finished. "Let's pretend that we didn't hear that" Mika said quickly "Agreed". "We better go" Korenai said "the military might come" "Before anything else, when are you going to pay us?" Ban asked "Tomorrow" Arisu answered "Where are you going to stay?" Ginji asked "I found an abandoned apartment so that's where we are going to stay" Kotoko said "well.. we have to be gaoing now" Mika said.  
  
They were about to leave until.. "Wait.." Kazuki said as he stood up "Kotoko, do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked, Kotoko blushed "Sure" she answered and they both left.  
  
"Oooh!" Uriko said, jumping up and down "I think she like him! ( " "We better leave.. now" Arisu said as she grabbed Uriko by her sleeve and they left.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Kotoko asked, blushing "Not much" Kazuki said "I was just wondering why you keep a flute with you" Kotoko was shocked, no one so far had noticed the flute she was holding. "It's a special flute" Kotoko said "I had it ever since I was little, it almost seems like it has a healing power or something" "Fascinating" Kazuki said. Soon they were staring deeply into each others eyes.  
  
Authors Note: I am expecting hate mail from all Kazuki fans. Please do not track me down just to get your revenge, or don't fill up the reviews with bad words. Thank you for your cooperation calls an ambulance just in case. 


	5. Author's Note Please read

Author's Note:

Okay... let's get a few things straight here before anyone decides to annoy me, and believe me nobody likes it when I get annoyed, by asking me 'Arisu? Isn't Alice Uriko's sister?'. Yes but Arisu is the other name for Alice and, due to a annoying review, this _is_ a bit of a crossover with GB and Bloody Roar.. OKAY???????

And the following names will be in other fics from other users like aNiMe.No.OnNa:

1. Mika

2. Kotoko

3. Korenai (possibility)

And for the typo errors, I am really busy to check them (can you blame me??? I am only a 13 year old girl who is trying to avoid her parents from scolding at her using the computer on a weekday) so PLEASE don't mind them. Like I was saying, my brother and me will be sharing this profile and to tell who made what story, the fics my brother made will have an asterisk,, at the end of his summary while mine will have the combination (229) at the end of my summary (the fan fiction: Life belongs to me).

And FYI: I don't swear or curse... so if expect a curse coming from someone in my fan fiction, well... sorry but I don't curse. And you may expect a really unsatisfactory part (well, for Kazuki and Ban fans actually) in chapter 7... Thank you and enjoy


	6. Military Disappearance

Disclaimer: Like I said in the last 4 chapters... I don't own the Get Backers.

Chapter 5: Military Disappearance

NEXT DAY.....

"Ban-chan, there are no more flyers" Ginji said "Good, here are more" Ban said handing Ginji a new stack of flyers "Ban-chan, what are we doing if we are already going to get paid today?" Ginji asked "You should now by now that once we retrieve something and ask for the payment, we usually get double-crossed, but this time we are prepared!" Ban answered "But Ban-chan, at this hour?" Ginji complained "Just do it!!" Ban shouted "You're still shouting?" Himiko asked "great" he said "Poison lady, Thread spool, needle man and monkey man are here, what a great day we are going to have" he added sarcastically.

As they went in the Honky Tonk, Ginji asked "What are you guys doing here anyway?" "We just wanted to drop by" Kazuki said "Just a question, Kazuki.... What were you and Kotoko talk about in your walk yesterday?" Ban asked with an evil grin "Nothing much..." but before Kazuki even finished his sentence, Uriko had burst into the Honky Tonk, gasping for breath.

Uriko had a cut on her cheek, a small rip on her sweater and a bruise on her knee. "What happened, Uriko?" Shido asked "They.....got.....them" Uriko said, gasping for breath "What are you talking about?" Jubei asked "Military.. got...my sister and friends.." Uriko gasped. They were just staring at her like she was crazy "Are you trying to tell us that the military got your sister and her friends?" Ban asked, Uriko nodded and gave a sigh of relief, finally someone understood her. "But how did you escape and the rest of them get captured?" Ginji asked and Uriko breathed in deeply and said "threatened"

Everyone was now confused "um... what do you mean by 'threatened'?" Ginji asked "Let's say if.... We didn't cooperate this place would have been blown to bits with _all _you guys in it" Uriko said plainly. It was like a missing piece of a puzzle just clunked into place in their heads. "So... if you were.... Supposed to cooperate... then....why are you here?" Ginji asked "My sister distracted them and told me to run to you guys" Uriko explained "Look, I know I can kick the military's butt single-handed but I need help in trying to save all of them" "So.... You want us to help you?" Ban asked "PLEEEEEEEEASE?" Uriko begged "Okay! We will help you!" Ginji said happily "Arigato!" Uriko said as she hugged Ginji "Fine.." Ban said in defeat.

"Do you think they brought they brought them back to that old building?" Kazuki asked "that's the only place they would take them from my guess" Jubei said "Then that's where we are going" Himiko said "Let's hurry" Uriko said as she dashed to the door.

4½ hours later...

"How can anyone survive this?" Himiko panted, Ginji collapsed (again), Ban, Kazuki, Jubei and Shido were out of breath but Uriko was happily jumping (like she had sugar rush) "Come on! It wasn't that far! And besides its good to stretch your legs" she said happily "easy for you to say" Shido muttered.

5 minutes of rest....

"Do you think they locked the door?" Himiko asked "Nope" Uriko said "And how do you know that?" Jubei asked "Because if the door was locked then the security cameras would be on, and if not, the cameras would be off".

Uriko was right... They soon spotted poorly hidden security cameras that were limping, no power was placed into them. As they went in, they noticed a small change, a dead bird (found in chapter 2) was found on the table.. Actually, they _thought_ it was a bird "Um... What are they doing to that bird?" Himiko asked "We should be going..... now" Uriko said "Shall we turn right this time?" Kazuki asked "Yup" Uriko agreed.

As they went further down the corridor, they soon came across an intersection with 4 ways to choose from "Great, now how do we choose which way to go?" Shido asked "Oooh! Wait here, will be right back!" Uriko said and she soon turned back and ran at top speed "Wow....She can run that fast?" Ginji asked, no one had an answer.

2 minutes later..

"I am back!" Uriko said happily "Where have you been?" Shido asked "Reiji's cell" she answered "Who?" Himiko asked "He is also a zoanthrope but my big sister said that his ego takes over him more than his zoanthrope counterpart" she explained "and he also seemed to keep a die with him, I think he kept it as a an accessory"

"So.. By rolling it we can tell who goes which way... but how about the #s 5 & 6?" Himiko asked "It will be like #s 1 and 2" Uriko said "So one of us will be going alone.." Ban thought but got cut off by Uriko "Can we make this fast please?" she asked.

"Fine, fine.. I will go first" Ban said "OKAY! Here" Uriko said as she gave Ban the die. He rolled the die and the result was #.....3

"I'm next" Kazuki said, he rolled it and it was no.2

"I will go next" Himiko said as she picked up the die, she rolled it and it was no.5...

"Me next" Ginji said, he rolled the die and the result was no.1 "Does that mean me and Himiko-chan are using the 1st path?" he asked

"Yup" Shido answered when he picked up the die, rolled it and it was also no.3 "Great! I'm stuck with monkey man" Ban said "A bad day that just got worse" Shido thought

"My turn!" Uriko said happily, she rolled it and it was no.4 "looks like yhe numbers 1,2,3 will mean Jubei will go with Kazuki and 4,5,6 means he will go with Uriko" Ban said as he gave the die to Jubei who rolled it and the result....

Number 4....

"What number is it?" Junei asked "Number four" Kazuki said "So I am taking the 4th path with Uriko?" he asked "yup" Kazuki said....

"We better get going" Ban said "We meet here in an hour" "See you later, Ban-chan" Ginji said as he and Hmiko left "Let's go" Jubei said A shadoe appears from nowhere and begins to stalk Ban and Shido..

To be continued

Author's note: Sorry it took really long to post chapter 5!!!!! I'm extremely busy so I had no time!!


End file.
